


[Podfic] I'll explain everything to the geese

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birds, Captain America Sam Wilson, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Partners to Lovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sam Wilson Can Talk to Birds, Sam Wilson-centric, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Bucky is so competent that it hurts my feelings is not a rational complaint to have about a person, and yet, after a year of being Captain America and partnering up with Bucky for the new and improved, post-Blip Avengers, that’s kinda how Sam’s feeling.It’s not great. It maybe leads to Sam making some rash, ill-advised decisions like claiming he has a previously undisclosed superpower, and then getting caught in a web of lies when he ends up actually developing that surprisingly inconvenient superpower. Talking to birds had seemed like a harmless superpower, but it turns out that birds have a lot of opinions, and they don’t hesitate to tell Sam about them, especially when it comes to his supposedly subpar courting skills. Which is ridiculous, because Sam isn’t courting Bucky. Right?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 43
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll explain everything to the geese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000562) by [napricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/napricot/pseuds/napricot). 



> I was gonna wait and post this when it was done but I figure some distraction this weekend might a good thing. Chapter 2 is done just needs a final pass, should be up tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks to napricot for permission, general amazingness, and for single handedly resuscitating the muse.
> 
> P.s. YES THE ARM IS ON THE WRONG SIDE BC AS USUAL I FLIPPED THE DRAWING AT THE LAST MINUTE WHAT DO WANT FROM ME ITS 2020

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/50548287703/in/dateposted-public/)

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1f0CJ6C2Ejo-EhoEiPI0DLWmVNVbEHOHd/view?usp=sharing)

[Quietnight](https://soundcloud.com/tnw-audio) · [I'll explain everything to the geese](https://soundcloud.com/tnw-audio/sets/geese)


	2. Chapter 2

[Quietnight](https://soundcloud.com/tnw-audio) · [I'll Explain Everything to the Geese - Chap 2](https://soundcloud.com/tnw-audio/ill-explain-everything-to-the-geese-chap-2)

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18baFKtzCbIeI93yXr83icBmLktAUD-yk/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter, hope its worth the wait! Also uh oh, cliffhanger warning - guess I better get cracking on Chapter 4...

Download MP3 from Gdrive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1We9deGms5VcMBGdehUaW7ZVkGQI3Dqpj/view?usp=sharing)

[Quietnight](https://soundcloud.com/tnw-audio) · [I'll Explain Everything to the Geese - Chap 3](https://soundcloud.com/tnw-audio/ill-explain-everything-to-the-geese-chapter-3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This file wound up with a sound problem. This particular sound problem, according to the podfic deities who live in the internet, and whom I have earnestly petitioned, has no fix except 1.completely starting over, or 2.daydrinking. GUESS WHICH ONE I CHOSE. 
> 
> You know me so well. Anyway, if this sounds a bit distant that's why, your earbuds aren't broken. If you heard a distant shrieking sound sometime last week, that was me, rabid zombie geese aren't rampaging around the southeastern US. If I find a way to fix it or if I get motivated enough to redo it I'll let ya'll know, I have literally no idea if that will ever occur, but since the previous chapter was cliffhangery and you'd probably rather have this than nothing, I'm setting this free into the wild. My amazing beta, aggressivewhenstartled, assures me its "not as bad as I think!" and "people probably won't even notice!" but she's a good person who doesn't want me to descend into bourbon fueled catatonia. Ymmv.

Download Mp3 from Gdrive [here ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10FtyWsN-Fyf3TR6RrgJqDzYAYQGW4yBl/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
